


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - F/F Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, March Madness, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I will lie like a rose on your pillow and I will twine laurel in your hair: Ginny takes care of her Ravenclaw when her wandering mind and great intellect get the better of her.





	

Ginny keeps Luna from being too serious. Luna gets lost in her own head, tracing the thread of an idea from its root (“I wonder whether nargles might be why Muggles can’t wrap their heads around Christmas magic”) to the feathering, disparate ends of where it could lead (“Were certain Charmed creatures created and planted by ancient wizards to protect our society before the Statute of Secrecy?”) for so long that her tea goes cold at her side and her breakfast goes uneaten. She is a Ravenclaw, after all.

Ginny slides into her lap and feeds her bits of toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I will lie like a rose on your pillow and I will twine laurel in your hair."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
>   [**VOTE FOR GINNY/LUNA IN THE FINAL FOUR!**](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfJLCPBB-ITeF1JOAJIxSW-OrczTcwUKZCQ9yZqrwY_aIPiSg/viewform)


End file.
